Questions
by Prophet19
Summary: Questions can build bonds and relationshps. Robin and Raven ask their own.
1. One: Why?

**One** Why?

Its cold out tonight, but I'm not concerned about it. After Raven met up with the rest of the team, she spoke to me, and asked me one question.

_Why?_

I knew what she meant, of course. We know each other well, very well. After all, we've saved each other from the darkness in our souls; after that, its hard not to understand even the smallest things.

What could I tell her? That I felt it was right to send her with those kids? No, that would raise too many questions. So, I gave Raven the stock answer: Beast Boy would be too immersed in keeping the kids happy. Cyborg wouldn't know what to do with three kids. Star, well, Star would have the same problem as Beast Boy. Raven was the logical choice, since she'd distance herself right away.

Heh. Right. Honestly, I'm not even sure why I chose Raven. I'm not even sure why I fought so hard when I'd thought she was gone.

Great, now I'm back to Trigon, again. Why, why? Why can't I get that feeling out of my mind?

When I thought Raven was gone, I felt such despair. As I fought side by side with Slade, Raven was the only person I thought about. Not even once did I stop to wonder how the others were. When I found her, at that point, after I'd almost lost all hope, I was filled with immeasurable joy.

_Why?_

Raven's been my friend since the beginning of all this, and she's the one I'm closest to. Maybe that's why I'm filled with such protectiveness for the dark girl.

Sure, and Red X is going to give back the suit.

I think its impossible, but so was beating Trigon, and sending him back to hell. I want to say that it can't be, but…

I would go mad if we ever lost Raven.

Raven of Azeroth.

Daughter of Trigon.

My Raven.

The one I care for most, and can't tell.

_That's why._


	2. Two: Cold Fire

**Two** Cold Fire

Like a twit, Starfire has rushed ahead of us after that monster. Robin pauses a moment, and I know why. He's weighing his concern for Starfire and his concern for the rest of us.

Secretly, I'm glad. Starfire's impulsiveness gives me a few moments to take in Robin's feaures. And I can do it with out being caught. Cyborg and Beastboy are arguing over a blanket from the T-Jet's emergency kit, and aren't watching us.

"Do you think she'll be fine until we catch her?" Robin asks, breaking me out of my study.

"Starfire can take care of herself." I reply. "So we're going?" Robin nods.

_Damn._

I don't know when it started to happen. One day, Robin was just my friend and leader; the next, he was Richard Grayson, who saved me from the dark.

I think, however, this feeling started earlier than that. When I left them, my friends, there in the dirt, even as I left a trace of myself with them, Robin was the one my mind was filled with.

As I walked up those steps to the portal, I was filled with such deep sadness that I'd never get to see him again. Honestly, I thought my heart was breaking.

I can't remember much from then until I was fighting that bastard I have to call my father. When Trigon was sealed away, I was so… so happy. I even forgot myself a moment and hugged him tight.

I've been dreaming about him, isn't that odd?

I sometimes wonder what his arms would feel like wrapped around me. What his lips on mine would feel like.

Then, of course, I take hold of myself. This is Robin, after all.

_Why?_

Why am I feeling these feelings? They invade even on my mediation. I can recognize…jealousy…when I think of how he's going to react when we find Starfire, how glad he will be.

I believe I'm going to be bitterly jealous.

What the hell am I going to do?


	3. Three: Nevermore

**Three** Nevermore

Robin growled. He'd been abusing Saul, the poor practice dummy, which Beast Boy had jokingly put a caricature of Slade on, for an hour after Cyborg had left, leaving Robin alone in the gym.

_You want to tell her, don't you?_ A voice, which Robin had named Slade, asked jeeringly. _Do it, do it! Make the little alien princess cry!_

"Shut up." Robin said, hitting his knees. He was exhausted.

_Have I ever shut up, Robin?_

Raven had been on edge lately, a fact that the rest of the team had not failed to notice. However, after Raven nearly fried Beastboy, none of the others had the courage to ask her what was wrong.

She sighed, and slumped back on her bed. She had been unable to meditate properly for several weeks, a certain masked Boy Wonder intruding on her mind whenever she tried.

Raven sighed, and picked up the Nevermore Mirror. She hated this method, but something had to be done in order for Raven to be an effective part of the team again. She stared into the mirror…

Hello, Raven._ For once, all of raven's many emotions were gathered, as though waiting for her._ We were beginning to suspect we'd never get to see you again.

_Raven approached the speaker, Intellect. Intellect merely smiled, and directed Raven's attention to a new figure. Of course, since each of the Nevermore Ravens were just a fraction of Raven's psyche, she knew this new addition right away._

Love.

Robin had made up his mind. He was going to confront Raven, and tell her how he felt, how _she_ made him feel. He knocked on the door to Raven's room.

"Raven, its Robin…are you in here?" With a creak, Raven's door slid open, and like a fool, Robin walked in.

_Raven had learned long ago that the best way to keep all her emotions in check was to get to know each one, so as the others went on their own way, Raven and Love began to speak._

I used to be a part of concern._ Love said, copying Raven's cross-legged position._ Then I grew out of concern, to friendship, then, I became affection. _Love smiled, and for the first time, Raven noticed that wherever Love went, the landscape of Nevermore changed._

_Raven frowned. _I don't understand how you were able to grow at all, and why Robin?_ Love smiled gently. She reached down, and picked one of the flowers that surrounded her, and her alone._

Because you let me, and because it was right to._ She leaned over to Raven, and slid the flower in her hair._ And why not Richard?

_Raven opened her mouth, but couldn't think of any response._

Robin stood in the middle of Raven's room. "She's no where else. I suppose Raven could have teleported from the tower." He turned, but as he was unfamiliar with the layout of the room, he bumped her bed, knocking a mirror off.

Robin caught it just before the mirror shattered on the ground. He set it back on the bed, but as he didn't know that it wasn't good to look in the Nevermore mirror, he glanced in it, for just a moment.

_Raven looked up when she heard a crack._ _Love, however, realized what had happened much quicker than she did._

Ooh! A visitor!_ She stood, and dragged Raven to her feet. _Let's see who it is. _Actually, humming, the other woman dragged Raven behind her. Raven didn't even have time to get oriented, since Love enveloped them within her white aura, and took them to the spot where the visitor to Nevermore had landed._

_Robin sat up, as confused as he'd ever been. _Where the hell am I?_ He glanced around at the dark, rocky landscape. It was so stark he didn't hear the woman sneaking up on him until she pounced._

Richard!_ She shouted, tackling the poor young man._

Raven, what…?_ Robin stopped when he noticed that this Raven's robes were a brilliant, shining white, while the one that stood back, annoyed, was the one he'd come looking for. _What's going on?

You looked in the mirror, didn't you?_ Raven rubbed her temples. _Why did you go into my room, Robin?_ The Raven that had launched herself at Robin suddenly blushed, and stood up, wiping at her robes._

I'm sorry, Richard._ She said._ I was surprised when we found you here.

_Robin stood up._ Where is here, and who are you?

_Suddenly, Raven panicked. However, Love responded far faster. Part of it was an eagerness to please "Richard", but part of it was this was a different Raven._

I'm the embodiment of Raven's love. _She almost bubbled. That wasn't that bad part, not really. What Love said next was. _Good news! She's in love with you!

Robin and Raven had been too uncomfortable to say anything as Raven led Robin to the way back to the outside world. Once he found himself standing in Raven's room, he looked out the door.

"Robin, I…"

Robin stopped Raven. "Your Love called me Richard." Raven blushed. Robin did something Raven never expected. He tilted her chin up so he could see her. "I think I'd like it better if you did, too."

Raven _was_ going to ask him what he meant.

She_ intended_ to.

After _he _broke the kiss.


	4. Four: My Little Sister

**Four** My little Sister

Cyborg heard someone laugh, then a different someone tell the other to quiet down. He slid out from under the T-Car, and looked around. He caught a glimpse of a blue cloak slide out of View behind a corner.

_What on earth?_ Curious as to whom Raven would be sneaking around with; Cyborg decided the oil change could wait. For a metallic man, he could move fairly silently.

Cyborg had been following along a little used corridor of the Tower, and almost lost his balance when he heard a sound that he'd only heard once before. Raven snickered.

"Richard, cut it out! That tickles!"

_Who's Richard?_ Cyborg wondered, quickly adjusting to the idea that Raven was ticklish. When he heard "Richard" respond, Cyborg suddenly got a cold chill.

"Then take off your hood." Mentally cursing, Cyborg retreated as quietly as he could.

Raven tilted her head, as though considering. Then, she shook her head. "No."

"No?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head. Robin stepped closer to her. "You sure?" Raven stepped back. "You don't want me to chase you, Raven."

Raven stepped back again. "Maybe I do." She said softly.

"You _know_ I'll catch you." Raven smiled coyly.

"That's the idea." She took off.

Beast Boy, looking for someone to pay attention to him, found Cyborg in the garage, absently trying to put the wheels back on the car.

"Cy, what up." Beast Boy asked. The cyborg ignored him. "Dude…hey." He poked the back of Cyborg's head.

"Ebebeh…" He said. "Little sister…" Gulping, Beast Boy smacked the back of Cyborg's head.

"What?" Cyborg shouted. He looked at the tire, which had popped. "You little grass stain!"

"Robin." Cyborg said. He caught the boy wonder alone, in the hall. "We need to talk."

"Sure, Cyborg." Robin said, unsuspecting. He continued on, falling into pace next to Cyborg. "What's up?"

Cyborg glanced around, making sure they were alone. He grabbed Robin. "What's goin' between you and Raven?"

"What?" Robin said.

"Don't bother tryin' to deny it, man. I heard you two." Cyborg said.

"All right, fine. We're together." Robin replied crossly. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes. When are you gonna tell Star?" Robin looked away, with thye decency to appear slightly guilty. "That's what I thought. I'm not gonna say anything, but you need to." Cyborg walked off, but stopped.

After a moment, Cyborg spoke, his voice slightly choked. "Man, take good care of my little sister."


	5. Five: What To Do About Starfire?

**Five** What To Do About Starfire

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. "Robin?" She called. Obviously, he wasn't there.

Starfire floated to the living room, and found Beast Boy and Cyborg whooping on each other with videogames.

"Friends, have you seen Robin? I have been looking for him." She asked. Beast Boy hit pause.

"I think I saw him and Raven heading to the city for something." BB replied.

"They have been spending more time with each other. Am I not correct?" Starfire asked. Cyborg froze for an instant.

"I don't know, Star. Maybe they're planning something." He suggested. Starfire frowned.

"I would hope you are correct." She said.

Richard Grayson, and "Rachel Roth" made their way out of the club in the middle of the comedian's act.

"I'm sorry, Raven." Robin said softly. "I didn't think anyone would recognize me in there."

Raven snorted. "The paparazzo's probably already lined up." Robin smiled; he'd already heard the muffled roar of a crowd outside. He took his jacket off, and handed it to Raven.

"If you don't want your picture plastered all over the paper, hold this over your head." He informed her. Raven frowned a moment, and rubbed at a wrinkle in her dress.

"You're taking this well." She finally said.

"When you grow up as the ward of Bruce Wayne, you get used to crowds." Robin replied, grabbing the doors. "Ready?"

Beast Boy, bored with games, had been flipping through the channels, trying to find anything in the least bit interesting. Finally, he stopped on a news channel.

"Hey, check this out." Cyborg snapped out of his nap, and Starfire floated over.

A woman stood in the camera's view, a large crowd of milling reporters and cameramen. "This is field reporter Tracy Dowers, and I'm standing live outside of the Lizards Lounge Club, where we've just received word that Jump City has acquired a new a new most eligible bachelor: Richard Grayson, adoptive son of Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne…wait, here he is!"

A young man, who was strikingly familiar to the Titans, had burst out of the door, two club guards leading the way. Most surprising, he was leading a young woman whose head was covered by a jacket. The titans could hear reporters shouting a myriad of questions, many directed at the identity of the woman he was with.

Richard Grayson just followed as close behind the guards as he could, until he and his date reached the car, where they managed to escape.

"Man, its too bad Robin's not here to see this. He'd bust out." Beast Boy said, laughing.

"Why do the reporters surround that young man?" Starfire asked.

"Because, he's rich and famous. Also, he used to live in Gotham, but no one's seen him for a while." Cyborg replied. Underneath his calm exterior, he had suspicions raging.

Raven and Robin had long since changed back into their Titan uniforms. Robin glanced at Raven.

"I told you the paparazzi was fierce." He said.

"Aren't you worried the others will recognize you?" Raven asked. "Obviously, I'm fine, as I was covered by your jacket, but all that stands in your way is that black strip you call a mask."

"I'll be fine." Robin replied. "There's Tower Island." There was silence for a moment. "What's wrong with my mask?"

Starfire was waiting for Raven outside her room. "Friend Raven, I must ask you about the time that you have been spending with our friend Robin."

"What about it, Star? Robin and I are friends." Raven said, trying to walk past Starfire.

"Is this the truth?" Starfire asked. "You are not…more?"  
Raven had to think of how to answer. "Starfire, this is a conversation we should be having with Robin present. How about we corner him tomorrow, and you'll get your answers."

Starfire nodded, but there was a deep hostility barely hidden in the depths of her eyes.

Raven looked after her friend. _This is really going to hurt her._

"What do you want, Cy?" Robin asked when he stepped into his room.

"Nothing much. I just want to ask if you and little Sis made it out of that mob all right, _Richard_." Cyborg said, leaning against a wall.

"Does Beast Boy or Star know?" Robin sighed.

"Honestly, do you think I'd do that, Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Its your secret to share."

"Thank you." Robin said. "And in case you're going to ask, I'm going to talk with Star as soon as I can."

"You know this is gonna break her heart." Cyborg said.

"I know." Robin answered. "But I can't lie to her, and it's not fair to Raven to keep this a secret."

"Do it gently, at least. Starfire's been a good friend to all of us, and it'd be bad if she left."

Later that night, Robin smiled as Raven materialized next to him. "Good night, Raven." He muttered as sleep took him.

"Good night." Raven replied, closing her eyes.


	6. Six: Starfire's Little Party

**Six** Starfire's "Little" Party

In retrospect, Starfire took the news better than either of the birds expected her to. While the girl was giddy, and a bit naïve, no one had ever claimed she was stupid.

Beast Boy was the one who flipped out. He was a trifle upset about being the last in the loop.

When Robin and Raven told Starfire, she did cry a little, but wished them happiness. On her world, when two people found love, that was only the right thing to do. That, and throw them a big-# party.

And really, once she'd considered it, she was truly grateful to be Robin's friend, and nothing more.

Well, to make matters short, Starfire invited the Titans East, as well as the myriad of other honorary Titans to the tower for what was essentially a kegger, or, as Starfire put it: "The great celebration of the union of two promised souls in a joyous, happy manner."

Neither person of the new couple suspected a thing, because Starfire apparently was very sneaky when the need arose. She and the rest of her torment group struck just as the two returned to the tower.

"Welcome back, cherished friends, on the most glorious day of celebration!" Starfire shouted gleefully. The rest of the forty or so guests shouted their own varying cheers.

"What did you do, Star?" Raven asked, looking around apprehensively. Starfire was spared explaining, because three little figures tore out of the group, and wrapped themselves around Raven.

Raven smiled as she returned hugs to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Melvin asked. Raven blushed.

"We haven't spoken about that." She replied. Then she pulled on a piece of blue fabric. "You still have this blanket, Timmy?"

Robin sat back, amused by Speedy's antics. Aqualad tossed up another marshmallow, and Speedy pegged it with a pretzel shot from a rubber band.

"Too easy." Speedy drawled. He dropped the rubber band. "You know, Robin, you are one lucky, lucky, lucky…"

"I get it, I'm lucky." Robin cut in.

"Your only misfortune is that I'm still better looking than you are." Speedy said. He stopped suddenly, considering. "Aqualad and I were thinking about something. If you're with Raven, then is Starfire available?"

"I sure she is." Robin replied. Speedy and Aqualad looked at each other, and then went into a mad scramble.

"So?" Robin asked, joining Raven on the Titan's new balcony.

"So what?" Raven asked, smirking.

"Everyone knows now. What do you think about that?" Robin pressed.

"They were bound to find out eventually." Raven replied. "But its good that everyone knows, and I can sense the happiness in that room." She smiled. "Its feels good."

They soon rejoined the party, laughing at the confusion on Starfire's face as both Speedy and Aqualad did their best to get her attention.


	7. Seven: The Final Question

**Seven** The Final Question

It was the question that had been on everyone's mind. When neither Raven nor the newly named Nightwing were around, everyone asked themselves and each other.

_When?_

Cyborg was the first to ask one of them, cornering Nightwing in the autoshop.

"When, man?" He asked. "You two have been together a long time."

Nightwing looked up, smiling. "When? How's that any of your business? I'll ask when I ask."

Cyborg knew it was no use talking to him, so he gave up.

_When?_

Starfire was the next to ask. One day, she joined Raven in meditation, and asked her. "When do you think he'll ask?"

Raven only smiled.

_When?_

It was few days later that the Titans found out. Beast Boy was the first to notice.

He saw both of the "Titan Birds" walk in late at night from a date, and his eyes caught a glitter on Raven's hand.

Now, the question was:

_Who's going to be the best man?_

* * *

_The End._

Not to bad, I think. Now, for a preview of something I've been writing, inspired by...well, my imagination. On the preview, I'd like reviews on whether or not you readers want the full story.

* * *

(From Avatar: After The Black Sun)

_Ryu and the others shared a dismayed look. The young prince looked at Aang's back for one last moment, then sighed. "L...let's go. This isn't the avatar. This is just a broken man."_

_Defeated, they turned to leave, all save for Sano, who stood rooted to his spot, fists clenched, glaring at Aang with his golden eyes._

_Kari reached out, and felt the heat rising off of Sano. "Come on." She said. "He won't help us."_

_Sano shook off her hand and walked forward, sparks starting to fly from his hands. Kari gasped when she realized what he was going to do, and she grabbed Ryu and Yaeko, dragging them out of the ice cave._

_Sano snarled, and then struck, a white bolt of lightning searing toward Aang's back. "AVATAR!"_


End file.
